


偷跑很可取

by openrin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, ゼノス, 光ゼノ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openrin/pseuds/openrin





	偷跑很可取

九点半了！

光坐在办公桌前看着电脑屏幕上的时间捉耳挠腮，头发都被自己抓得翘起来。

他看了眼对面空无一人黑乎乎的总裁办公室，瞪着眼狠狠吐了一口恶气。

妈的这人公报私仇！不就、不就前几天放飞自我了一点……用得着要自己连着一个星期加班吗啊？！而且今天还是周五！

又不想想他一个星期才能吃一次肉还不狠狠补一顿哦！

这么想着，光更气了。他瞅了瞅隔壁还在加班的同组的几个妹子汉子，由衷地替他们感到悲哀。不过人家真的是正经加班儿的，各自赶着各种企划各种活动，最近那个新游戏《阿拉米格王宫秘史》到了最紧张的开发期，个个忙得脚不沾地饭都多吃不了两口。自己呢，就是普通的……

复印文件，整理文件，输入文件，打印文件……

完全重复的东西！你叫一个专门负责出差收债的干这些不觉得大材小用了吗老板！

但是老板规定必须加班到十点，你能怎么着……

光把自己的头发抓得更乱了。

 

没错他就是个催债的，不是说他们是催债公司，而是总有那么点甲方因为各种不满意就拖着不给尾款，本来是老板亲自上阵，但是后边因为太多人看着老板的脸和屁股流口水，不止不给钱还想约他肉偿，老板就招了他这么个武力强悍的人替他干活。

那群怂包，自己亮亮肌肉就跪了，这么弱鸡还想约老板？

气势不行肯定就不器大活好！

 

九点四十分，寂静的办公室里突然响起甩包的声音。

众人抬头一看，总裁秘书，御用催债人，光先生，猛地起身飞速地收拾着东西，一看就是准备偷跑的架势。还差二十分钟都熬不下去了，可见他到底是多么焦急了。

“赶着回去见老婆啊？”同为拂晓组的桑克瑞德挂着八卦的笑容，挪揄地说道。

“他可不让我叫他媳妇儿。”白瞎这么漂亮一张脸，媳妇儿都不给叫，过分。“一点都不听话！”还让他加班！不给吃肉！！

拂晓组都知道光有个背后情人，藏着大半年了，究竟是谁还真不知道，唯一知道的就是个男的而且特别有钱，也不是没想过约出来见见面，但总在最后一刻那位突然说不来了，气得光差点掀桌子。

组里几个深受老板迫害的腐女孩子暗搓搓地脑补过要是那个情人是他们那个毫无人性的老板芝诺斯就好了，一看就是女王受，重点是受，想想他被光压着各种酱酱酿酿哭唧唧的情景真tm解气。

让你给我们这么多任务！加班个毛线啊！！你自己就出去浪！太过分了！

 

桑克瑞德旁边忙得焦头烂额的莉瑟头也不抬语出惊人，说出了暗搓搓脑补的故事情节：“不听话干一顿就好了！”

阿莉塞瞪眼：“……你怎么说出来了！”

光听完愣了一下，然后恶狠狠地笑起来，笑得众人毛骨悚然感觉将要大祸临头，然而光只是兴奋地表达一下他的喜悦之情，丢下一句“就听你的”然后扯起公文包离开了办公室。

终于反应过来的莉瑟愣了愣，迅速涨红了整张脸。

妈也，以后她怎么面对光跟老板站在一起的场面！

 

【帕帕力莫：我什么时候教了这么个污徒弟！！！

伊达：我妹妹懂了什么？？？】

 

♛

虽说十点不算很晚，但是对于距离市中心稍微远一点的公司来说，这个时间真不好打车。

光有车，但是放在了媳妇儿家里，那天早上被踹出门的时候没带车钥匙，平时又不给去他家……他这几天可是打的上下班的。

打开打车的app，花大价钱叫了一辆专车犒劳犒劳自己，打算先去家里收拾一下再过去。

刚点击叫车，就有人接单了。

耶师傅啊。这个姓氏真少见哎。唔不过他这接单量可真有点少啊，一百都没有。这手机也有点眼熟……

没到他想好到底怎么眼熟，车来了。他迅速地钻到车后座，摊开身子扯了扯领带闭上眼睛舒了一口气。

然而等了一会儿，车还没开走，价钱也还没开始计算。光睁开眼睛正打算用他日常催债的语气当面投诉司机，眼前的人即时吓得他一个弹跳起来头撞了车顶。

咣的一声巨响。

“芝、芝诺斯……”

我日！怎么司机是自己老板！！！还是自己媳妇儿！！！

芝诺斯坐在前座扭头看他，笑靥如花：“说好的十点，现在才几点，嗯？”

“呃……这不是……想你了嘛……”

反正这话自己听着都没说服力。

芝诺斯继续笑着，那张脸衬着他这笑容真是又甜又可爱，但是光知道他笑里藏针……

光坐在椅子上往后缩了缩，但是位置固定再宽敞也就这么点，他根本没后退多少。他万分心虚瞄向芝诺斯，扯着尴尬的笑容，慢慢挪向芝诺斯斜后边的车门，企图缩小存在感。

芝诺斯直直地再看了他一下，扭回头，拿起手机按了开始行程，尽职尽责履行司机的职责。

 

惨了，今晚估计不给上床了。根据以前的经验——

犯错不算账，保准不给艹。

 

♛

心惊胆战过了一刻钟，芝诺斯慢悠悠地把车开到了自己家的车库里，完成行程，停车熄火，打开车门下车，然后拉开了光的后座的车门。

“芝诺斯……”光待在原地愣愣看着芝诺斯钻进来，一条腿跪在椅子上，双手撑在他肩膀上。

要是在外边看……他这姿势屁股肯定非常挺翘……

光摸了摸鼻子，有点热。还好没流鼻血，不然就丢大发了。

芝诺斯轻笑一声，往前一点抱住了光的脖子。光被他的笑声苏得眼神发暗，捧着他的脸对准嘴唇亲了下去。

柔顺的金发从芝诺斯肩膀上滑落，在二人脸上轻轻扫了扫，带来点痒意。芝诺斯推开光，用有点痒的那一边脸蹭了蹭光的脸，像是撒娇。

光很受用，难得强势的老板大人会用这么软的姿态跟他相处，这是根本盼不来的事情！

“想要吗？嗯？”芝诺斯在他耳边低沉地说道。

噫？

“五天了，不想我吗？”

不想你我干嘛提前跑！

内心不停震惊吐槽的光在现实里只是愣愣地看着芝诺斯一点点地蹭上来，像猫一样翘着屁股爬到他怀里，抱着他的脖子软软地蹭着。

光的眼神幽暗起来。

“是你想要了吧，芝诺斯？”

芝诺斯没有说话，抬起头与他四目相对。

天蓝色的眼睛带着些许湿润，似是波光粼粼，看得人心都要化了。

光伸手抱着他，抚摸着他后脑勺上的头发：“乖……我们回家继续。”

然而芝诺斯却动身直接跨坐在他腿上，阻止了光的后续行动。他伸手圈住光的脖子，眨着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，笑了。

“你忍得住吗……我的光？”

屁股还故意摆了摆，蹭到了光的欲望。

嘶——这妖精！

光狠狠瞪着芝诺斯，半威胁半劝阻：“你明天腰酸背痛起不来可别怪我。”他挺了挺下身，隔着布料顶弄芝诺斯的臀，“你确定？真的确定？嗯？”

“哈啊……”

芝诺斯被他已经不算隐晦的挑逗激得呼吸急促起来，绷紧屁股向后挪了挪。

光把揉着芝诺斯脑袋的手一点一点从后脑勺移到他的蝴蝶骨，他的脊椎，他的腰窝，从上到下用着暧昧的力度抚摸下去，最后放在芝诺斯紧实挺翘的臀部上捏了捏，把他整个人推了回来，芝诺斯的下身鼓起来，刚好撞到了光的下腹。

他哼笑一声，“已经这么想要了？”

“你、你这么啰嗦！！”芝诺斯脸红了，把巴掌贴着光的脸一个用力，像甩了光一巴掌似的让光的脑袋转了快90°。光笑嘻嘻地把头转回来，眼里却带着除了笑意外的东西——

深沉的情欲。

“你偷跑不就是想我了吗？光……”芝诺斯沉溺在他的眼神里，主动凑上前与光亲吻。

光没回答他，继续与芝诺斯亲吻着，一手上一重一轻地捏着芝诺斯的臀肉，一手摸到他身前，拉起芝诺斯束在西装裤里的衬衫钻了进去。

掌心带着舒适的温度抚上胸口，五指像灵活的蛇一般无规律地又摸又揉，胸前两点挺立起来，芝诺斯咬着嘴唇，呼吸加重了些许，垂着眼帘默默地感受着。

“我就不客气了，我的小王子。”

 

♛

当时光被芝诺斯看中准许上床的时候，光就说过他像一个住在王宫之中的王子殿下，优雅、成熟，吸引着人追随，想让人对他为所欲为。

让他更惊喜的是芝诺斯很放得开。

只要他愿意让对方碰他，他就等于把自己的身体交给了对方，无论对方在床上要求他做什么基本都会答应。

放得开加上有时候很坏坏的光，芝诺斯痛苦并快乐地尝试了很多羞耻play……当然，一边被干着一边抽噎着喊“老公”或者“哥哥”什么的肯定是试过无数遍了……

清醒的时候冷淡、果决、不近人情，陷入欲望时诱惑、迷人、欲罢不能，但是光最喜欢他睡着的时候，金色的柔顺头发散落在枕头上，衬得脸蛋更加白皙，看起来既安静又乖巧，真真正正像个小王子。

金发碧眼的，只属于他的小王子。

 

芝诺斯与光持续舌吻着，发出黏腻的声音。他环着光的脖子，让光的手有空间在他身前动作。光一手在他衣服里抚摸着他胸前的两粒，一手在身下，手指灵活地解着两人西裤的皮带，拉开裤子的拉链，掌心偶尔使坏隔着布料蹭蹭对方已经发硬的下身，隔靴搔痒一般非但没有缓解反而加深了芝诺斯的欲望。

长期偶尔的挑逗让芝诺斯无法安坐，他扭着臀部磨蹭着，裤子上方已经扯开皮带拉开拉链，他收紧手臂抱住了光，上身的两粒在光胸前磨着自己的上衣，下身隔着纯白的内裤用自己的欲望在光的腹部厮磨。

内裤被欲望顶端濡湿了一小片，他贴在光的衬衫上磨蹭，把光的衬衫也染湿了一点，黏在了身上。

光无声地笑笑，抬起一只手抚摸芝诺斯的后脑勺，用低沉的嗓音说道：“怎么，已经这么硬了吗？想我怎么做？你先把裤子脱掉好不好？

“嗯……好……”

光看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，“起来，跪好，不然没法脱。”

芝诺斯撑着光的肩膀一点点跪立起来，光双手抓着他的裤子跟内裤边缘一动不动，芝诺斯起来一点就露出一点身体，像是他主动脱给光看一样。

脱到过大腿一半，光知道他再不动就脱不下去了，他松开抓着芝诺斯裤子的手，往右边车门移了一段距离，抱着芝诺斯让他躺在后座上，单膝跪着抬起芝诺斯的双腿再用力一扒，把西裤内裤连同鞋子都脱了下来，露出芝诺斯白皙光滑的腿，以及少了内裤的束缚而直立起来的分身。

芝诺斯躺着睁眼看他，双腿垂落在光跪着的腿两边，他一只手臂放脑袋上，一只手伸出来摸上了光下身那鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，有技巧地揉搓。

“嘶——”光猛吸一口气，迅速扔开手里刚脱下来的裤子一把抓上芝诺斯的分身，在顶端一刮。

“呜！”没反应过来无法阻止光的动作的芝诺斯身体被刺激地弹跳了一下，引来光更有技巧的撸动，他无力地挣扎着：“放、放开！”

光坏笑一声：“你不是贪玩么，我先让你舒服一回啊。”

“我这是、惩、嗯……惩罚！”芝诺斯气息不稳，又舒服又难堪地扭动着腰，“准你偷跑翘班……就不准、啊哈、不准我惩罚你？”

“你要想惩罚我，就用你下边的嘴把我夹断。”光收回撸动芝诺斯分身的手，两手一起卡在了芝诺斯膝窝后，一边把他的腿抬起来，一边向前倾身，压的芝诺斯无法动弹，“你不是想要么，我现在给你啊，我的小王子？”

“那你倒是……快点！”

“遵命，王子殿下。”光直起身来，缓慢而挑逗地一颗一颗解开西装外套与衬衫的扣子，“来，你先自己抱着腿……我现在，就脱衣服，给你看。”

 

♛

除了偶尔在公司里光看着他的眼神实在太过哀怨，芝诺斯其实非常喜欢他。

第一眼看见他，就想要他。

 

拂晓原本是独立的工作室，后来经济不景气，被芝诺斯收购了。光本来也是半个小老板，如今却变成了别人家的员工，新老板看他体壮又能打，直接把他分配去了当催债的。

本来一组人都不太乐意合并，但是听到新老板是才二十二岁就从世界前十的著名大学里硕士毕业还法律金融双学位的芝诺斯，并且这人非常雷厉风行还不近人情——重点这人特别有钱，以高出市价近五倍的超高价格收购了他们那个小工作室……他们默默地同意了。

光抡斧头可是抡了好多年的，手臂上肌肉明显又不失好看，光每次让芝诺斯看他的身体，总能勾起芝诺斯所有的欲望，睁着漂亮的蓝色眼睛，等着光来占有自己。

 

芝诺斯仰躺着，用自己的臂弯勾住自己的膝窝，对光完全打开了身体。他迷恋地看着光缓慢地解开一颗又一颗纽扣，慢条斯理地脱下衬衫，扯开皮带，抓着裤子的边沿一点一点地拉下去。

完美的人鱼线，漂亮的八块腹肌，接着是已经离开黑色草丛的硬挺肉茎，颜色紫红，大小可观。光挺挺下身，用冒着粘液的顶端从芝诺斯的股缝开始往上蹭，蹭过后穴留下一条水痕，最后用肉茎的头部顶了顶芝诺斯的分身，充满了挑逗意味。

空气里弥漫着情欲的味道，芝诺斯眼睛一眨不眨，乖乖勾着自己的腿，一边看着光动作，一边伸出手来想抚慰身前硬得发疼的分身。光眯了眯眼，眼疾手快地把他的手拨开，欺身压上去。

“啊……想要。”芝诺斯的眼睛迷蒙起来，“给我……”

“不行。不给自己摸。”光瞪眼。

“不摸……我就揉揉……没有摸……”

光听着他胡言乱语，一手撸动着芝诺斯的分身，一手摸到他身后，两指并起一圈一圈地揉着芝诺斯的后穴口，感觉到松软一点之后，把手指刺了进去。

“唔……”芝诺斯轻哼一声，不自觉地缩了缩后穴，连带媚肉也裹上去了一点。

光的眼神变得幽深，忍住想立刻占有他的欲望，加快了扩张的动作，各种曲起手指按压着内部的穴肉，芝诺斯忍不住呻吟了几声，蹬了蹬腿。

他瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴里说着拒绝的话身体却找着角度摇摆：“你……别这样！好痒……里面好痒……不要再……不要……别按了呜……”

芝诺斯的各种眼神都是光的弱点，特别是现在这样似是满眼控诉的模样光最怕了，然而这次光决定硬下心肠不搭理他，芝诺斯以前可是骂过他戏精的，现在看来这位朋友一样也是戏精！

光直接找到他穴内最要命的一点一顿刺激，抚慰着芝诺斯分身的手加快了速度撸动，在芝诺斯咬着嘴唇快忍耐不住的时候用充满薄茧的拇指指腹在分身顶端的缝上一磨，芝诺斯立刻呜咽一声射了出来，喷了自己身前满身，有些甚至到了脖子上。

两根手指变成三根手指，光一边抽插一边张开手指扩张着，后穴被刺激得流出来一些肠液，大概待会连润滑都不用了。芝诺斯张着嘴喘息，松开了自己的双臂，把腿无力地圈在了光的脖子上。

“小妖精……”光低低地呢喃一句，拔出插在芝诺斯后穴的手指，抚摸上他的胸口，对着他胸前的红果又捏又扯，还抹了抹他身上的精液，“哟，还挺浓的嘛……五天都不自己发泄下，嗯？这么乖等着我？”

芝诺斯挺动了下胸膛，对光只摸一边的动作有所不满。

“你……就不能……摸摸另一边吗……”

“这么想要？这边舒服吗嗯？”光坏笑，“想要就自己摸，我等会很忙没空理它的哦。”

“唔……舒服。”芝诺斯低喘着，自己抬起手摸上另一边的乳粒，跟上他的频率，学着光的动作揉捏起来。

过了没多久，芝诺斯感觉不够了。后穴没了物体填充，胸前又被亵玩，刚刚才发泄过的情欲又一次涌上来，芝诺斯用腿把光朝自己压过来，用压在光背部的腿做用力点艰难抬起臀部，找准了位置磨蹭着光的下身。

“你……！”

光低骂一句，两手抓起芝诺斯的膝窝用力压向他自己上身，芝诺斯的臀部被迫抬高，整个下体都对着他，光动动下身，肉茎找准了穴口便一鼓作气捅了进去。

“呃啊！！”

芝诺斯短短地惊呼一声，余下的喘息呻吟全部被狂风骤雨一般的操干逼的卡在喉咙里，只能发出难耐的气音。

“芝诺斯……芝诺斯……”光念着他的名字，“你还真是很不听话呢……芝诺斯……”

“没……呃！”

“上次你叫过我什么的？来……再说一声……”

“嗯……啊舒服……再用力一点……哥哥……”

光很不满意，突然放缓了所有动作，只慢慢地研磨着内里的穴肉，眼神里充满了诱惑：“另外的那一句……你说那个的时候……可乖可听话了……”

芝诺斯因为光停下动作而不满地扭动，听完他说之后抬眼看向他的眼睛，笑了：“老公……”

“……妈的！”

这人真是上天派来治他的！只是笑而已，怎么就可以笑得那么乖巧，但是又那么地……那么地想让人干死他！

自己为什么想不开要他说这个！

光用了比刚才更深的力量狠狠撞击着芝诺斯的臀肉，力度之大使穴口泛起一圈白色的浓稠泡沫，里面的媚肉紧紧地裹着光的肉茎，插入又拔出的时候发出咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声。

“啊……受不了了……”芝诺斯仰起脖子呻吟一声，“好舒服……嗯……光……再更深地……占有我啊……啊！”

“干死你算了！让你这么媚！”

光不管不顾地横冲直撞，强烈的摩擦快感使肠肉剧烈地收缩，芝诺斯承受不住地弓起身子，脑袋在座椅上左右摇晃，金色的头发部分因为汗液贴在肌肤上，部分垂落到座椅下。

“呃啊……”芝诺斯无处安放的手放到光的背后，随着快感狠狠抓了几道，被痛感刺激到的光更加用力起来，对准他的那处敏感点疯狂摩擦，逼得芝诺斯的分身弹跳几下，发泄出来。

“这么快吗？芝诺斯？”光哼笑，身下动作没有丝毫减缓，“看来你也是很想我的嘛，平时怎么就这么地不近人情啊亲爱的……”

芝诺斯摇晃着脑袋，刚刚才发泄完的他经不起快感了，刺激使他眼睛流出生理性的泪水，他的手臂在光的背后攀着，尽力把自己上身贴上光的胸膛，脸埋在光的颈窝不情愿地求饶：“受、受不住了……你快点……”

光伸手抱住他，在他耳边哄着：“好，马上给你。”

最后抽插几十下，光埋在他体内射了出来。

“呜。”芝诺斯感受到了光滚烫的肉茎终于停歇，凉凉的精液给予他一瞬的刺激，呜咽了一声。

光抱着他动了动身，保持着相连的姿势坐在座椅上，让芝诺斯跪坐在他身上。肉茎因为动作在芝诺斯体内又磨了两圈，芝诺斯忍不可忍地张嘴咬了光一口，在肩膀上留下一个深深的齿印。

“小狼狗。还是金毛的。”光抱紧他，摸摸他后脑勺，用手指给他顺着头发。“累了没？”

“嗯。”芝诺斯瓮声瓮气地回应一句。

“那就自己起来，把它弄出去。”

芝诺斯抬头看了光一眼，调整了下姿势，跪在座椅上，双手撑住光的肩膀，缓缓地把光的分身带离体内，射到体内的精液没有了阻挡流下来，顺着大腿流到了膝盖，粘在座椅上。

“呵。要不是心疼你我真想把你再干一遍。”光狠狠吻住芝诺斯，揉着他的腰和臀。

芝诺斯轻轻推开他，又抱了回去，软软地撒娇：“回家吧，我累了。”

光笑了笑，“好。”


End file.
